Zero
Zero (ゼロ) is a Prime-Abyssal and is the true leader of the Planet Trade Organization who also serves as one of the commanders of the Absalon Empire. Zero is a ruthless galactic tyrant who wants to take over the Sixth and Seventh Universes in order to become an omnipotent deity as such he acquires the power of Shenron. He arrives on earth with a vast army and seeks to find the Black-Star Dragonballs. Zero is the main antagonist of the Zero Saga during the events of Season One in Dragonball Next Future. Personality Like his father Lord Erion and Grand-Son Frieza and at his core, Zero relishes death and destruction to the fullest as he enjoys destroying many planets in a quest for conquest. He is extremely ruthless to the point of slaughtering innocent people in order to achieve his goals. Zero is also very destructive, even more so than Beerus and Champa as he revels in the destruction of planets that he cause as he likes to see the suffering of countless innocent people. Like his father Erion, Zero is rather narcissistic and reacts violently to criticism. Unlike most other primary antagonists and like his father Erion Zeroactually displays a very calm, civilized and refined demeanor, using very polite, regal, eloquent language rather than the more tough-talking style of most of the other villains. Despite these traits, he is quite cold-hearted, almost to the point of being machine-like in nature. He tends to view most problems and situations in an intellectual manner, like an academic or a professor, rather than as a manner of life or death (largely because his immense power causes him to believe he can easily defeat anyone the old fashioned way if he chooses to). Despite being very clever and intelligent Zero's sheer power leads him to believe no force in the universe could challenge his authority since he extinguished many planets, he typically underestimates his foes especially that of Shido, resulting in his eventual downfall. Despite having a vendetta against Goku for killing his family, Zero actually doesn't care about his family, as he mocked both King Cold's death and Frieza's death as an act of cowardice. Powers and Abilities Zero is one of the most powerful Abyssals in existence, but not as powerful as his father Erion or older brother Heinrich Joseph. Zero's power in his final form surpasses that of a Super Saiyan 3 as he easily defeated Gotenks in his Super Saiyan 3 with only one finger, but is comparable to that of a Saiyan Beyond God and also not as powerful as a Super Saiyan 4. His power level is about 104,000,000,000,000,000. Techniques * Flight - 'The ability to fly while using ki. * '''Ki-Blast '- The most basic form of Energy Wave. * '''Energy-Blade - This is a technique in which he forms ki into a piercing energy blade around his hand. Zero uses this technique to wound Vegeta. * Death Beam '''- He extends one arm and fires a small, bullet-like beam of ''ki''from his index finger. It is able to be fired very quickly while maintaining precise aim. * '''Golden Death-Beam - This is the most powerful variation of a death-beam utilized by Zero. * Super-Nova '- Zero raises his finger and gathers their energy in the form of a giant yellow-orange, sun-like energy sphere. * '''Super Death Wave -' Zero can use this technique to release a wave of energy, which in his Super Evolution is able to briefly clash against Saiyan Beyond God Shidos Kamehameha. * 'Golden Death Wave -' When Zero is in his Ultimate Evolution he used this attack, which actually overwhelmed a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegeta's Final Flash. * 'Super Death Bomb - '''Zero used this technique in an attempt to defeat Shido, but was killed before he could use it. Based on its appearance, the power Shido felt from it, and Zero's comments it could presumably destroy Earth in one shot. * '''Golden Death Bomb - ' Zero used this attack when fighting Shido in his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form, and when it was deflected a tremendous amount of damage was done to Earth. Transformations Final Form (Max Power) Zero attained mastery of the full power his true form holds at a young age, never having to seal it to remain in control. In this form, Zero is comparable to that of Saiyan Beyond God Shido and Vegeta. Ultimate Evolution After Frieza's death, Zero began training on a distant planet to get his revenge on Goku, eventually managing to attain this form after 4 years. This transformaion grants him a tremendous amount of power in which Zero surpasses that of both Shido and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan Blue forms. In this form, Zero outclasses both Shido and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan Blue forms. However it has a fatal flaw as his stamina decreases when using this form due to not mastering it yet as such Vegeta took advantage of this and was about to defeat him, until Zero used an energy blade to wound him in the arm. When facing against Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue, Zero was visibly outclassed in which he couldn't even land a punch on him and was defeated. His power level in this form is about 38,800,000,000,000,000,000. But due to stamina loss, it dropped to about 5,560,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships '''Zero and Goku - While their relationship is unknown, but Zero wants revenge on Goku for killing Frieza and King Cold. Zero and Shido - Zero's relationship with Shido seems to resemble that of Goku and Frieza's. Zero wants to destroy Shido in order to get his revenge on Goku. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Abyssal Category:Acrosians